


Quantum Mechanics

by nasiragron



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma recently came to the conclusion that there really is no good way to tell your significant other that they were murdered in a previous timeline that resulted from the manipulation of an evil entity, but because you and your friends were able to destroy an evil entity, you created an alternate timeline and therefore effectively saved their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> a long while back, rubberchickencircuit sent me a request for a post-canon fic in which velma tells marcie about her death in the alternate universe
> 
> it's been 10 months since i've written anything and even though it didn't turn out the way i wanted it to, i'm just happy i finished this
> 
> warning for mentions of violence and marcie's death though she is very much alive as this takes place after the gang finds themselves in the new timeline

"Nullomers are amino acids that the human body doesn't specifically code for, but are sequences that are theoretically possible," Velma mumbled each word as she wrote. "These coding sequences have–" Her text-tone (which Shaggy had sent to her favorite element in the periodic table song - carbon, for those who might be curious - and never failed to make her smile) interrupted her train of thought and she tossed her pencil on the bed then picked up her phone to read the text.

 **Shaggy:** _hey r we still on for dinner?_

(She had given up on trying to convince Shaggy to stop using abbreviations a long time ago – now she just found it endearing.)

Once she received a quick confirmation from her girlfriend, Velma sent a quick text back.

 **Velma:** _Yeah, see you around 7?_

After a few minutes, her text-tone went off again, and Marcie snorted then met Velma's gaze with a raised eyebrow, replying "What? You know I think it's cute," before returning to her research, biting the end of her highlighter and looking absolutely adorable.

"Be sure to let Shaggy know later. I'm sure that'll make his day."

The smile on Velma's face faded quickly when she read the texts on her screen.

 **Shaggy:** _sure, c u then_

 **Shaggy:** _oh btw did u ever talk to her?_

 **Shaggy:** _about the whole “u were dead but now ur not” thing?_

Gunshots. That's first thing Velma always remembered, followed by helplessness and the knowledge of what those gunshots meant; the knowledge that hit her like a punch in the stomach.

"V?"

Velma jumped slightly when a hand rested on her thigh, jolting her out of her nightmarish memories. "Right, the nature of quantum superpositions allows a quantum system to exist as a combination of multiple states corresponding to different possible outcomes–" She cut herself off when she saw Marcie's concerned frown. "That's not what you were talking about, was it?"

"I asked if you wanted to focus on the potential use as DNA tags to prevent cross contamination when analyzing crime scene material or–" Marcie cut herself off at the strange, blank look on Velma's face. "You know, our topic for this year's Tri-State Olympiad of Science?" She paused before adding, "You know, this is the third time you've brought up quantum mechanics – in detail, might I add – while discussing an unrelated topic. What’s on your mind, V?"

Velma sighed and set her notebook aside. "I'm not sure where to start, Marcie." In fact, she'd spent quite a lot of time trying to organize her thoughts and recently came to the conclusion that there really is no good way to tell your significant other that they were murdered in a previous timeline that resulted from the manipulation of an evil entity, but because you and your friends were able to destroy an evil entity, you created an alternate timeline and therefore effectively saved their life.

Her girlfriend shifted closer and took one of Velma's hands in her own. "Well in most cases, the beginning is the logical place to start."

Velma laughed. "I'm not sure logic will but much help but..." She took a deep breath and began to tell Marcie everything, avoiding eye contact the entire time. "And that's pretty much it."

"So you're saying the town was manipulated by an evil supernatural being and you and the rest of the gang were able to stop it, but in the process I died, then came back when you somehow reset the timeline?"

"I know how it sounds, Marcie, but–"

"Look, I know you, V. Coming from anyone else, supernatural beings and alternate timelines would seem ridiculous, but I know you wouldn't be telling me any of this if you weren't one hundred percent sure it was true. Even though it’s highly improbable, it isn’t impossible, and I believe you." Velma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as Marcie continued. "So you've been doing research with Harlan Ellison?

Nodding, Velma pushed off the bed to gather various books from her bookshelf then handed some notes to Marcie as she sat back down. "I know we're supposed to be working on our project, but maybe you'd like to take a look?" 

Marcie grinned and sprawled across the bed to rest her head in Velma's lap. "Just try and stop me."

When the rest of the gang showed up for dinner, they didn't have the heart to interrupt their two friends as they sorted through research and bounced theories off each other. Shaggy watched them affectionately, noting that he'd never seen Velma so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> velma's ringtone ("carbon everywhere") comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUDDiWtFtEM)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
